survivorvdfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Nomes de Episódio
Às vezes são engraçados, tem alguma sacadinha, vem com sarcasmos. Outras, têm um tom mais sério, podendo ter até protesto ou revolta. Podem ser abrangentes, podem ser pessoais. Vem de jogadores, da plateia, ou mesmo da moderação. O que eles têm em comum é que são marcantes e com uma história maior por trás. Temporada 2: Havaí 'Episódio 1: "Nem toda P.G. é homenagem à Peih-Gee"' Na primeira prova de Imunidade Individual, em uma das etapas, havia uma Progressão Geométrica, porém quando um dos jogadores disse que era uma P.G, outro perguntou o que a Peih-Gee tinha a ver com os números, até que a explicação-titulo surgiu. 'Episódio 2: "Eles nem desconfiam, mas eu sou a versão de Parvati, só que brasileiro"' (Bruno Stowasser) Bruno S. soltou essa frase pra initimidar seus oponentes. 'Episódio 3: "A verdadeira Honolululong"' (Marcelo Sanches) Após a 3ª derrota consecutiva da tribo Honolulu, o jogador Marcelo os comparou com a tribo Ulong, de Survivor Palau, que só perdia nos desafios. 'Episódio 4: "3 tribos, 2 putas do motim e 1 surpresinha"' A moderação anunciou que não seriam mais 4 tribos e sim 3. O motim foi oferecido e ainda haveria uma surpresa na noite... 'Episódio 5: "Três almas a menos"' Com 3 tribos formadas, chegou a hora de um triple boot, onde cada tribo perderia um jogador. 'Episódio 6: "Gordinho de provas físicas"' Bley, ao reclamar que nunca vencia provas, recebeu a frase-título por outro participante. 'Episódio 7: "Primeira derrota da Aloha"' A única tribo que nunca tinha perdido um desafio, sofreu sua primeira derrota indo sozinha ao CT. 'Episódio 8: "Quem dá mais?"' Titulo referencia a prova do leilão. 'Episódio 9: "Em quem você mais confia?"' Com uma prova onde todos recebiam um numero secreto para encaixar numa equação, o titulo fez referencia à mesma. 'Episódio 10: "O fim da grande aliança"' No maior blindside do VD Havaí, Marcelo conseguiu fazer Ingrid se voltar contra sua aliança e eliminar um dos seus membros, chocando a todos os jogadores e causando medo em quem se sentia seguro. 'Episódio 11: "Pulando de galho em galho"' 'Episódio 12: “Sequências de Cores"' Título referência à prova de imunidade do episódio. 'Episódio 13: "Ouvindo certas verdades"' Com a Prova de Imunidade onde cada jogador recebia 6 verdades de eliminados, o título da prova virou também do episódio. 'Episódio 14: “Blingrid”' (Marcelo Sanches) Após sua flipagem, Ingrid voltou aos antigos aliados e Marcelo quis mostrar que a mesma estava cega e não via que estava com F4 garantido, pois seria descartada, e a chamou de Blingrid. 'Episódio 15: “O quarteto fantástico”' Com a eliminação do último inimigo, Marcelo, o quarteto dos Pearl Harbor, Gustavo Ingrid, PH e Walfrit conseguiu avançar à semi-final do jogo, porém alguém teria que ser eliminado antes da final. Temporada 3: Sibéria Temporada 4: Brasil - All-Stars 'Episódio 1: Winners são sempre winners"' Com a revelação de 4 tribos (Winners, Heroes, Villains e Second Chance), teríamos um triple boot e somente uma tribo venceria a imunidade naquela noite. E foi justamente a tribo dos Winners que se consagrou. 'Episódio 2: Não é fácil ser herói"' Em uma noite onde apenas uma tribo perderia e frequentaria o CT, ridicularizaram a tribo dos Heroes, que foi a perdedora novamente, com a frase-titulo. 'Episódio 3: Amaldiçoados pela letra A"' Após a twist onde as 4 tribos viraram apenas 2, Tivemos Double Boot e coincidentemente os eliminados tinham a letra A na inicial do nome. 'Episódio 4: Briga na lama de Ingrid e Jeny"' Enquanto os jogadores disputavam a prova de Imunidade, 6 eliminados disputavam a prova de repescagem, porem havia uma preferência entre as mulheres (que estavam sendo ajudadas) e mencionaram que elas estavam brigado na lama para poder voltar ao jogo. 'Episódio 5: Vida e morte de um bom jogador"' O título, de cerma forma triste, foi referencia à eliminação do Maat, considerado um dos melhores jogadores do Survivor VD. 'Episódio 6: As músicas que Jéssica conhecia"' Em uma prova musical, Jéssica salvou a tribo Villains ao dominar e descobrir todas as musicas da prova com facilidade. 'Episódio 7: Quem nasce para ser vilão não morre herói"' 'Episódio 8: Como não odiar um sabotador?"' Após Marcelo e Ton serem eliminados estranhamente da prova de imunidade, Mahmis os acusou de sabotarem e resolveu ajudar os inimigos, sendo considerado o pior sabotador. Gerou inúmeras discussões e foi eliminado com quase todos os votos, exceto o seu. 'Episódio 9: Motinados morrem jovens"' Foi oferecido motim e Gustavo, juntamente com Cyro, resolveram sair dos Villains e irem prs Heroes. Mas os Heroes amargaram sua 5ª derrota seguida e dessa vez, eliminaram um dos novos membros da tribo. 'Episódio 10: O plano infalível de Bley e Lucas' Com o anuncio de um Double boot e de uma prova de números onde todos deviam dar um jeito de de conseguir 12 numeros para uma equação que dava imunidade, Bley e Lucas bolaram um plano que beneficiava ambos (cada um era de uma tribo), porem não deu certo e ambos pagaram o pato por isso, sendo eliminados de suas tribos. 'Episódio 11: Quem pouca dá, volta pra casa"' Com a prova do leilão, Cyro acabou economizando seu dinheiro e como os heroes estavam em desvantagem de 6x5, Cyro foi o escolhido para eliminação. 'Episódio 12: A última corda de Éverton"' Com a prova das cordinhas, os villains plenajaram acabar com as do Évertom, que foi o segundo escolhido para ser júri. 'Episódio 13: O sacrifício de Bianca"' Como os 3 ex-heroes estavam em situação difícil na merge, lutando contra 6 villains, Bianca, Nando e Marcelo lutaram para conseguir 2 imunidades individuais. Marcelo e Bianca conseguiram, porem Bianca resolveu abrir mão da sua e proteger Nando, sendo eliminada naquela noite. 'Episódio 14: Não basta ser winner, tem que ser blind"' Com o óbvio que Marcelo ou Nando sairia naquela noite, os Villains resolveram tirar um dos seus e miraram em Walfrit, que acreditava que Marcelo seria o escolhido a sair. Walfrit levou um dos blindisdes mais épicos da história do VD, onde de tão arrasado que ficou, soltou a pérola “Sou winner moral da edição”. 'Episódio 15: O último escudo do Marcelo' Como Marcelo oferecia menos perigo que Nando, os villains miraram em Nando para a eliminação daquela noite. 'Episódio 16: Como confiar em vilões?' Restando apenas Marcelo dos antigos Heroes, o mesmo ficou imune fazendo com que os villains se desesperassem e mirassem em si mesmos, causando o caos da noite. 'Episódio 17: Perseguição cruel de um villain"' Com a vitória de Ariel no IC, Marcelo era o alvo óbvio de todos. Mas o mesmo usou um ídolo de imunidade individual, achado após o ultimo episódio, que garantiu salvar sua pele por mais um dia. Como teve seus votos anulados, Marcelo resolveu dar um basta em Jéssica, eliminando-a no F5. 'Episódio 18: Dois empates de um azarado' No ultimo IC, tivemos uma prova de perguntas onde PH e Upa empataram. Upa levou a melhor e garantiu o lugar no F3. Já na votação tivemos PH protagonizando um empate com Marcelo, onde PH levou a pior novamente e se tornou o ultimo membro do júri, não chegando na final. Temporada 5: Galápagos Temporada 6: Egito 'Episódio 1: "Deram o truco no Trukan'" (Thiago Dias) Logo que desembarcou no Egito, Trukan partiu para o trabalho, criando múltiplas alianças desde que foram dadas as tribos. Porém, as pessoas conversam entre si, e terminou por ter um primeiro conselho já com votação apertada, onde Trukan saiu por apenas um voto, e teve muita confusão no MSN após sua tocha ser apagada. Num momento desses, Thiago soltou a frase que marcou o episódio. 'Episódio 2: "Tutankhamon ou Tuntanisaacamon?"' (Yrvin Duarte) 'Episódio 3: "Kiss my ass"' (Matheus D'Ávila) 'Episódio 4: "Meu nome é Luana Oliveira"' (Luana Oliveira) Ao ser eliminado do Egito, Thiago Dias soltou as cobras para todo mundo, apontando todos os defeitos dos seus antigos companheiros. Porém ao se dirigir para Luana terminou por chamá-la de Luana Ribeiro, sobrenome que ela não possui. O título do episódio foi dado quando Luana soltou essa frase como resposta no tópico. 'Episódio 5: "Presente de Grego"' (Sara Biondo) É uma referência a Kevin, que foi eliminado no dia do seu aniversário, quando sua tribo perdeu mais uma imunidade e ele estava fora de casa comemorando. 'Episódio 6: "Gansos são apenas gansos"' (Kevin Villanova) O título do episódio é uma crítica às pessoas que não fazem seu próprio jogo, e ao invés disso seguem o seu dono e aceita qualquer posição que lhes for oferecida. Que no caso do eliminado, Jean Gallo, simplesmente não tentou reverter os votos a seu favor, ficando quieto diante de Trukan, mesmo sendo traído. 'Episódio 7: "Lista de decepções"' (Isaac Leandro) 'Episódio 8: "Pra mim já deu"' (Lucas Patche) 'Episódio 9: "2 blinds, 1 jogo. Beijo, vem pro júri"' (Sara Biondo) Uma alusão clara a Trukan, que foi eliminado no primeiro Conselho do jogo, voltou pela Repescagem, conseguiu se segurar até a fusão, fez um leva-e-traz, e quando se pensou que estava seguro, foi eliminado novamente. 'Episódio 10: "No meio do bolo"' (Larissa Ramos) 'Episódio 11: "Hoje acordei meio Glenda"' (Vinícius D'Ávila) VD dizendo que acordou se sentindo a Glenda Kozlowski enquanto apresentava uma das provas da temporada. (?) 'Episódio 12: "A rainha da pechincha"' (Felipe Lopes - plateia) 'Episódio 13: "A parte ruim não tem mais importância"' (Elaine Musculini) 'Episódio 14: "The History Channel"' (Luana Oliveira) Temporada 7: Vietnã 'Episódio 1: "Tomaram no Hag'" (Marcelo Sanches) Diego Hag gostava muito de falar, aparecia demais em todos os tópicos, tanto que plateia até pensava que ele estava em uma situação muito segura em sua tribo. Mas não, o fato é que ele foi o primeiríssimo eliminado do jogo numa votação unânime, causando a surpresa da plateia presente no título. 'Episódio 2: "Ton, sua net é tipo NET?"' (Yury Simen) Nessa temporada, Ton Rodrigues ficou conhecido por seu computador extremamente lento com internet impossível de usar para fazer as provas, muitas vezes referido como PC do Milhão. Num momento desses, no chat de MSN, algum dos presentes perguntou a ele a frase que dá título ao episódio. 'Episódio 3: "Mauricio CONcerteza"' (Ton Rodrigues) Quando perguntado em quem iria votar, Ton escreveu assim em seu voto, zombando de Maurício Santos, que costuma escrever assim. 'Episódio 4: "Não estou valendo nada"' (Dan Moraes) Ninguém quis comprar Dan no leilão de jogadores que ocorreu no episódio, ele terminou indo para a tribo Yen Bai porque não havia mais outra escolha. 'Episódio 5: "Ian - Well, vai procurar oq fazer"' (Caio Jucá) Nem sempre um voto para eliminar um participante tem a ver com quem se está eliminando. Às vezes se quer fazer um protesto do jogo. Nesse caso, o voto de Jucá em Ian Medeiros ultrapassou barreiras de temporadas, foi direto para cima Well Turini, vencedor do Galápagos, que Jucá alegava que estaria conversando com o pessoal da sua tribo para eliminá-lo. E haja confusão! 'Episódio 6: "Me moderniza que eu tô barroca"' (Renato Medeiros) 'Episódio 7: "Muito Caio para pouco jogo"' (Desconhecido) A disputa entre Caio Camargo e Caio Jucá deu o que falar no primeiro Conselho Tribal da Fusão. A tensão entre os dois era tanta que o jogo não poderia continuar com os dois Caios dentro dele. 'Episódio 8: "Vai andar de Kart"' (Dan Moraes) Uma simples brincadeira com o sobrenome de Vinicius Kartnaller, que se consagrou o segundo membro do júri nesse episódio. 'Episódio 9: "A pedra da ressurreição"' (Zeam Augusto) 'Episódio 10: "Roubando a Analú"' (Desconhecido) 'Episódio 11: "Odeio eles"' (Kevin Villanova) Renato Medeiros tem um costume de brincar que não gosta de ninguém e reclamar de ter que estar no jogo com eles. Kevin aproveitou e fez uma imitação de Renato no tópico, usando a frase que dá título ao episódio. 'Episódio 12: "O fim dos banhos no rio"' (Desconhecido) Quando Yury Simen foi eliminado, soltaram logo que Denise Spina não teria mais seu companheiro para dar banhos de rios. Mas foi descoberto depois, nessa e na próxima temporada, que os banhos de Denise nunca terminam. 'Episódio 13: "Fim do 'É O Tchan'"' (Kevin Villanova) Nesse episódio, o alvo das brincadeiras foi Daniel Moraes, que em tempos remotos tingiu o seu cabelo de loiro. Como ele foi o eliminado do episódio, Kevin fez algumas brincadeiras dizendo que o Carliel Perez tinha saído. 'Episódio 14: "Empatando a foda"' (Kevin Villanova) Adriano Costa parecia mesmo imortal no Vietnã. Havia ganho 3 imunidades seguidas antes desse episódio, nesse ganhou mais uma para o primeiro CT. Quando perdeu a segunda prova e se pensava que estaria na rua, conseguiu forçar um empate no conselho, ir para a repescagem e conquistar sua vaga na final. Haja folego! Temporada 8: United States: All-Stars 'Episódio 1: "Sabotage is the new black'" (Marcelo Sanches) Marcelo ensinuou, da plateia, já no primeiro episódio, que a tribo Arizona perdeu a prova de propósito para tirar um de seus membros, Hennrique Vasconcellos. Haja início de temporada All-Stars! 'Episódio 2: "Sobra pro gordo, eu disse que era bullying"' (Diogo Pinho) Num Conselho com um ídolo usado corretamente e uma carona usada incorretamente, acabou sobrando para Diogo o fardo de ser o primeiro eliminado de sua tribo, apesar de que com apenas 3 votos contra 5 anulados de Luana Oliveira. 'Episódio 3: "Não é só uma escola de samba que passa pela avenida"' (Well Turini) Depois de ter usado um ídolo com sucesso no seu primero CT, escapando da eliminação, e conseguido inverter o segundo a seu favor com diferença de apenas um voto, Luana Oliveira com certeza tinha motivos para sambar. Mas Well alertou que não era bem assim, e que muita coisa ainda ia acontecer, e outras escolas também iriam passar. 'Episódio 4: "E o C.T. do Arizona?"' (Todos) Logo após a Prova de Imunidade do episódio, um choque: Apesar de Virginia ter ganho, um dos seus membros, Rafael Ferraz, acabou por desistir do jogo. Isso fez com que automaticamente, por questões operacionais, o CT que iria acontecer para a tribo Arizona fosse cancelado, gerando revolta nos participantes, que queriam que mais um membro de lá saísse, e dando um alívio para a tribo. 'Episódio 5: "Assassinaram o Camarão"' (Matheus D'Ávila) Em seu vídeo de abertura original que foi enviado, Augusto Jardim aparecia cantando a clássica música O Assassinato do Camarão, que terminou ficando bastante associada a ele na temporada e virando o título do episódio em que o pobre Camarão partiu para o mundo dos eliminados. 'Episódio 6: "E eu achando que ia voar chantilly fácil"' (Kelvyn Nerhaf) Essa vem de uma clássica foto onde Sara Lourenço e Tiago Lima se beijavam com os rostos cobertos de chantilly. Nerhaf achava que Sara seria facilmente eliminada naquela noite, porém, para surpresa de muitos, quem saiu foi Felipinho. 'Episódio 7: "E finalmente você teve o conselho da Arizona que tanto queria"' (Caio Camargo) Lucas Patche tinha sido um dos mais vocais na hora de pedir que acontecesse o polêmico Conselho Tribal da Arizona cancelado no episódio 4. Porém, acabou com que, no início desse episódio, Patche fosse enviado para a fatídica tribo e eles perdessem a imunidade. Lucas também havia recusado uma imunidade tribal oferecida no Palácio de Cleópatra em troca de pista do ídolo, então shame on you! 'Episódio 8: "Apenas rindo para sempre"' (Matheus D'Ávila) 'Episódio 9: "Não se mata planta com pedra"' (Kelvyn 'Nerhaf') A tribo Nevada já não confiava mais em Nerhaf, então armaram um plano para removê-lo do jogo junto com a outra tribo que ia junto ao CT, Virginia. Porém, com receio de Nerhaf ter um ídolo, dividiram 3-3 na primeira votação, e depois foram unânimes na segunda. Ele disse então que não precisavam ter sido tão drásticos assim, pois ele era apenas uma planta no jogo. 'Episódio 10: ''A ser nomeado '''Episódio 11: "Back to back" (Zeam Augusto) 'Episódio 12: "Haters gonna hate"' (Caio Camargo) 'Episódio 13: "Esse jogo não é chamado de All Star à toa"' (Tiago Lima) Tiago soltou essa após um episódio com uma votação entre 12 pessoas que deu 6-6 e depois ele mesmo mudou seu voto de Larissa Ramos para Rommer Vargas. 'Episódio 14: "Meu ídolo jogado no lixo'"' (Felipe Caldas) 'Episódio 15: "Minha alma já pode descansar em PAZ"' (Rommer Vargas) 'Episódio 16: "Acho que alguém vai pro inferno"' (Zeam Augusto) 'Episódio 17: ''A ser nomeado '''Episódio 18: ''A ser nomeado 'Episódio 19: A ser nomeado '''Episódio 20: ''A ser nomeado 'Episódio 21: A ser nomeado Temporada 9: França '''Episódio 1: "Gabriel, na próxima melhor ver o filme do Pelé mesmo." (Daniel Moraes - plateia) Gabriel deu uma zombada do podcast de Dan Moraes e Thiago Dias, em que apresentaram suas opiniões sobre o cast, dizendo que ouvir aquilo era uma perda de tempo tão grande que era melhor assistir ao filme do Pelé, afinal aquelas impressões do jogo não ajudariam em nada. Ao ser eliminado logo no primeiro episódio, Dan devolveu, dizendo que era melhor ele ter ido ver o filme do que ter vindo jogar. 'Episódio 2: "Um dia ainda vou olhar pra trás e ver que os problemas ou derrotas eram, na verdade, os degraus que me levaram ao conhecimento"' (Néia Martini) Claudineia, que sempre tem uma frase para ajudar e encorajar seus companheiros de jogo pronta no CTRL+V, soltou essa logo que foi eliminada no episódio. 'Episódio 3: "Nem sofro, ela nem me aceitou no Face"' (Anna Paula Machado) No fim de cada episódio, há sempre aquela dúvida: Será que foi difícil eliminar aquela pessoa, será que fará falta na tribo? Com certeza Anna não sentiu nada de Shaay, já que nunca sequer foi aceita como amiga no Facebook. 'Episódio 4: "É o mesmo que perder a virgindade com um vibrador"' (Chris Falcão) Nesse episódio, Chris acabou por faltar na hora de dar o seu voto no Conselho Tribal. Como não votou, recebeu um punitivo, tirando assim do zero a sua contagem de votos recebidos e dando título ao episódio. 'Episódio 5: "Pode votar? Já deletei da minha vida, posso deletar da tibo?"' (Evan Girl) Puta da vida com Thais Dantas, que todas as Framboises clamam que sabotou a prova das fotos, Evan soltou todas as verdades na cara da loira durante o tópico do Conselho Tribal e perguntou se já poderia dar seu voto, que obviamente não iria mudar. A pressão foi tanta nesse CT que ele foi até antecipado em dias. 'Episódio 6: "Maldição da coluna atacando de novo"' (Marcelo Sanches - plateia) Na arrumação da capa de Facebook do grupo do VD, os participantes da França estavam arrumados em duas linhas, com as 11 Framboise em cima e os 11 Myrtille embaixo. Toda vez que alguém era eliminado, um vidro era quebrado. Só que nunca aconteceu de duas pessoas que estavam na mesma coluna saírem, o que criou uma lenda de que quem estivesse em cima ou em baixo de um 'quebrado' estaria imune até a Fusão. 'Episódio 7: "THIAGO, Otário, nunka sic vai ser líder"' (Viictor Konczycki) Esse texto, da forma como está escrita, veio no papel de voto de Viictor, onde ele reclama de Thiago, que, por ser militar, gosta de tomar a liderança da tribo na hora da resolução dos Desafios. Porém, o voto acabou por não ser contado, já que as meninas decidiram por vetar esse Conselho Tribal. 'Episódio 8: "Isso não é mais um grupo de irmãs"' (Chris Falcão) Mais um episódio com Framboises no CT, mas esse veio com uma surpresa: A votação deu 3-1-1, o que causou uma certa estranheza em quem observava, e em Chris, comentou a desunião nesse título. 'Episódio 9: "Acho que você deveria ter sido eliminado aquele dia mesmo, eu teria feito melhor"' (Raphael Fernandes) Thiago Montozo havia sido eliminado há 2 CTs atrás, porém as Framboises resolveram que ele merecia outra chance e vetar. Raphael acabou por ser eliminado no lugar dele. Só que a vida de Montozo não durou muito, já que ele escapou do CT seguinte, chegou na Fusão e foi logo de cara eliminado, se tornando o primeiro membro do júri nesse episódio. 'Episódio 10: "Recalque bate no meu 'caminhão' e volta. 2bjs."' (Roberta Alencar) Roberta foi alvo de brincadeiras logo no começo do jogo por ter se assumido lésbica e sua primeira foto enviada ao VD não ser, digamos, muito feminina. Mas com foto renovada, e uma carona utilizada que eliminou 7 votos contra ela no CT, deixando os meninos para votarem entre si, RC devolveu em bom tom, com o título do episódio, quando Viictor Konczycki disse a Germano Dutra, o eliminado, que estava triste com sua saída e preferia ter eliminado a 'caminhoneira'. 'Episódio 11: "Se algum menino FDP quis me colocar na parede, levou no cu agora."' (Bruno de Toledo) 'Episódio 12: "O povo insiste em querer acabar com o show das poderosas, mas não adianta."' (Priscila Ludemann) 'Episódio 13: "O peixe morre pela boca."' (Peterson Ramos) 'Episódio 14: "Gente, onde compra o DVD dessa season depois?"' (Daniel Moraes - plateia) 'Episódio 15: "Chegou a minha hora!"' (Luan Sousa) 'Episódio 16: "Nem adianta fazer gracinha, o show é nosso!"' (Roberta Alencar) 'Episódio 17: "Foi recalque com a jogada de cabelo dela, aposto."' (Leonardo Botelho - plateia) Temporada 10: Nova Zelândia 'Episódio 1: "Ser diferente de vocês, me glorifica."' (Claudio Carter) 'Episódio 2: "Gosto tanto de todo mundo que nem os votos quis ler."' (Vinícius D'Ávila) 'Episódio 3: "Todos tentando fazer frases de efeito pra virar nome de episódio."' (Bruno Garcia) 'Episódio 4: "Só faltava ele na hora de entregar a tocha cuspir na cara da tribo!"' (Vinícius D'Ávila) 'Episódio 5: "Boatos que o Ídolo de Imunidade é um cartão C&A."' (Aislan König) 'Episódio 6: "Underdogs sendo Superdogs."' (Daniel Moraes) 'Episódio 7: "Meu exército é pesado e a gente tem poder."' (Dudu Souza) 'Episódio 8: "Desnecessauro"' (Lívia Gondim) 'Episódio 9: "Aquele com a visita da Abi."' (Daniel Moraes)